


The Spice of Love

by SunTheKid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, buckle up cuz I sure as hell dont know where this is going, but ya'll still got it, the chef AU nobody asked for, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunTheKid/pseuds/SunTheKid
Summary: What happens when world class, Michelin star chef Lena Luthor returns to National CIty and meets a certain blonde chef working across the street? Will duty be more important than love? Everyone knows that polar opposites attract.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I made a short teaser of this on Sangos blog the other day. This is my frist fic and I really hope you'll like it. Also English is not my first language so if you see any grammar mistakes feel free to let me know! Now let's turn up the heat, shall we?

Chef Lena Luthor is a Cordon Blue graduate, top of her class, trained by the best chefs in the world. She has worked in the finest restaurants in Europe and has received her first Michelin star at the age of 23. Her second star soon followed and she was the youngest chef with two Michelin stars at the age of 25. Her rise to fame was abruptly stopped after her brother was arrested and put in jail. She was a Luthor after all and her duty to her family was more important than her own success, well if you asked her mother it was. And so here she was, about to see her mother for the first time in what feels like forever, so they could negoitate her taking over the family restaurant in the heart of National City, The Moon Garden.

˝Sam tell me again why have I agreed to do this?˝

˝Lena honey, I wish I knew what was going on in that head of yours but I'm not sure that even you know that.˝

Taking a deep breath Lena steps out of the car.

˝Sam can you please come with me?˝

˝Come with you? You mean inside? So your mother can have me as an appetizer before she gets to you? Yeah, I choose life.˝

Lena pouts and Sam lets out a chuckle: ˝I'll pick you up when you're finished so give me a call okay?˝

They both wave as Sam drives off and Lena is left standing there looking at the mansion she grew up in. Seeing it for the first time in 10 years should have made her feel more than just the irritation she feels at this very moment.

˝Don't let her push you around, you're not a kid anymore˝she says to herself.

With newfound determination she rings the doorbell.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kara Danvers runs a small bistro in National CIty with her sister Alex. If one were the take a look inside it would seem like nothing more than a cute but ordinary bistro, but if you look closely you can see the magic that happens here everyday. You see Kara is by no means an ordinary person, her relationship with food was more than meets the eye. Cooking was her superpower if you will. Eating her food will take you back to your happiest memories; Saturday evening with your grandma when you were 5, swimming at the sandy beach with your friends when you were 9 or your first date when you were 15. 

The Sisters bistro was not something you could find anywhere else in the world. Kara cooked without recepies and her menu was scarce, because you see she can cook anything. She cooked solely from her heart. Every morning Kara would drag Alex to the market to get groceries, they would list them and print it out and put the pieces of paper on the tables at the bistro. You order by circling the foods you like, one can even describe a certain dish they would like to have, and Kara delivers everytime. She was The Magician, a chef known for her creations, daring combinations of flavour and the ability to touch your soul with her food. She brought life to food and joy to the people eating it.

˝Hey Kara?˝

˝Whats up Alex?˝

˝Did you read the newspaper this morning?˝

˝The newspaper? Why would I be reading the newspaper when these lovely beetroots are just waiting to be made into a salad.˝

˝You have to see this Kara.˝

_˝Chef Lena Luthor back in National City!˝___  
_˝Will the Luthors come back from the ashes?˝___  
_˝Third star for Lena Luthor seems unlikely for now.˝___  
_˝Chef Luthor to take control of family restaurant?˝___  


_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _˝What does this have to do with us Alex?˝_ _Alex sighs and shakes her head: ˝Kara she's taking over the family restaurant, The Moon Garden.˝_ _Kara thinks for a while, the name does sound familiar._ _˝WAIT THE MOON GARDEN RIGHT ACROSS THE STREET FROM US!?˝_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two meet and there's uh heat?

˝Well I'm here now mother˝, Lena says with a hint of annoyance, ˝let's get on with whatever you have in store for me.˝

˝My darling child why do you always suspect the worst when it comes to me?˝ Lilian Luthor was the type of person who knew how to get what she wanted by any means possible. Even if she was well off for the rest of her life she always wanted more. Money was not the sole factor keeping her going, no it was the social prestige she was after, and when Lex went to jail for that damned awful tax evasion and money laundering she turend to Lena, a child not of her own blood but a Luthor nontheless.

˝You see I already know what you want of me and I have come to the conclusion that my resistance would be futile, so yes I will take over The Moon Garden but under one condition˝ if she's going to do this it might as well be on her own terms she thought to herself, ˝I want to pick my own team and my own staff.˝  
˝I see you've come prepared. Very well. You pick everything you want. I want the reopening to be in exactly 3 weeks from now so you should probably get right to it.˝ Lilians cold gaze held no emotion as she spoke to Lena, ˝Oh and Lena, don't dissapoint me like you always do.˝  
Lena, who held fairly well so far was on the verge of cracking and telling her mother to piss off, but in the end she knew that without her last name she would have never gotten so far.  
˝I'll do my best mother and I hope it will be enough for you.˝  
˝We'll just have to see how everything plays out now won't we?˝ Lilian says and stands up.  
Lena taking it as her cue to leave says goodbye and practically runs out of the house as she now feels like she's drowning. 

She pulls out her phone and calls Sam: ˝Sam I'm done. Pick me up when you can, oh and I want to get hammered tonight so we're going to Sappho.˝  
˝Damn it went that well huh? Alright I'll be there in 10 and the we can go drinking until we pass out.˝ Sam says.  
Lena hangs up looking at the autumn trees, thinking about what she's gotten herself into now.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

˝Alex˝, Kara practically whines from the couch where she's sitting with her laptop in front of her and a cup of tea in her hand, ˝that chef lady seems like super good ya know? She has two Michelin stars, she went to school and worked all over the world. How am I gonna even come close to that? Oh my god what if we lose the bistro. Alex I can't be homeless, where would I cook?˝  
˝If you were homeless cooking would be the last of your worries.˝ Alex responds not even looking at Kara.  
˝How can you crack jokes right now? This is a serious situation, we must fight chef Luthor for our customers, our people.˝ Kara says while standing up on the couch, looking at the ceiling and raising one hand in the air to make her point.  
˝Alright, alright Cicero stand down˝, Alex laughs and throws a cushion at her sister, ˝let's go to Sappho tonight have some fun get a tiny bit drunk and we'll figure out our war strategy tomorrow?˝  
˝Well now that you mentioned it I think we'll need some alcohol to deal with this˝  
They both nod at eachother and the race to the shower begins.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The music is loud and thumping, it feels like it's flowing through her veins. Also she's on her fifth vodka soda so that helps. Lena and Sam walked in Sappho about two hours ago and now Lena was alone at the bar while Sam was out scouting the area. Just as she's about to go hunt Sam down someone catches her eye. A tall lean blonde, muscular shoulders long legs and a top shelf ass. As she turned around Lena could see how blue her eyes were, like the turquoise sea surrounding Greece. Lena was sure that the person was Aphrodite who came to mingle with the mortals.  
˝Hey good looking wanna go home with me?˝ Sam approaches her from the side with a dopey smirk on her face and offers a clumsy bear hug. ˝Girl you might want to close your mouth something might fly in, I don't- Lena what the hell are you sta-˝ Lena cuts her of by turning her towards the blonde. ˝Ooooh I see, I see. Damn she is gorgeous. Lena go get her like right now. Right now go, go, go!˝ Sam nearly pushes her off the bar.  
At that moment a tall short haired woman approches the blonde and whispers something in her ear and that makes Lena stop in her tracks. The two women talk for a while and then they turn in the direction where Lena and Sam were standing and Lenas heart catches in her throat. The blonde is looking at her with fire in her eyes. She feels a familiar pool of heat settle in her lower stomach. The blonde seems to be pondering something for awhile but then she starts walking, walking straight to Lena.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kara was having a good time. She had a few drinks and danced around for a bit. But she couldn't, for the love of everything, shake the tought of Lena Luthor out of her head. Just as she was about to get Alex and tell her she wants to leave her sister appears at her side.  
˝Kara you won't believe who's here. Lena Luthor is standing at the bar.˝  
Kara turns around and look in the direction of the bar and there she was. Lena Luthor standing there like she wasn't in Karas head a couple of seconds ago.  
˝I'm gonna go talk to her.˝ Kara says with determination.  
˝Woah tiger, what are you gonna say?˝  
˝Alex, relax I'm not going over there to beat her up okay? I just want to talk.˝  
˝Okay sis, you know best.˝ Alex lets go of Karas hand and she's suddenly right in front of Lena Luthor.  
To say that the woman was beautiful would be an understatement. Lena Luthor was goddess and suddenly everything Kara wanted to say to her dissapeared out of her mind. She was just standing there like an idiot admiring Lenas beauty.  
˝Can I help you?˝ Kara hears Lena say and she comes back down to Earth. But unfortunatley the first thing that comes out of her mouth is: ˝You're a lot prettier in person˝ of course she instantly regrets her words but Lena just smiles and says: ˝I'm flattered that you think I'm pretty but are the pictures you saw really that bad?˝. Kara was now furiously blushing and her mind was like scrambled eggs, ˝No you're beautiful in the pictures but, I- I just wanted to...˝she rambles on before Alex comes to her rescue.  
˝Kara come on, lets go home˝ Alex takes her by the hand and apologizes, ˝I'm sorry my sister can ramble on like that for days.˝ Lena wants to stop them, she's just about to take out her phone and ask Kara for her number when Kara says, ˝ I'm not gonna let you beat me˝, Kara straightens her back and looks at Lena, ˝I'm just as good of a chef as you and we're not gonna let you put us out of business.˝  
Lena suddenly sobers up and her inner Luthor awakens, ˝Oh is that a challenge, Kara?˝ she lets the name roll of her tounge, and sees Kara shiver a bit. ˝I had no plans of putting anyone out of business, but if you want to challenge me you better be prepared for high stakes.˝  
Kara wants to respond but Alex was already draging her out of the club.  
˝What the hell was that conversation about?˝ Sam asks still trying to figure out what happened.  
˝I have no idea but I do believe we'll have some fun soon enough.˝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are appreciated and I'll se you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Stayed tuned for chapter One and let's get cooking!


End file.
